Cazador: historia de Odio
by Dante-the-devil
Summary: El odio ciego a los monstruos puede convertirte en un monstro aun peor que ellos...


Bueno, esto solo es un ficc sobre Cazador: La Venganza, asi que disfrutadlo. Solamente decir que es parte de una saga que estoy escribiendo en varias partes, y este especialmente es una historia que ocurre entre medias de "Cazador: Abriendo los Ojos"

Nota: apto para todos los seguidores de WOD.

-Dante-

****

CAZADOR: HISTORIA DE ODIO

1

Martes, 03:29 a.m. 

Todo parecia normal, siempre que sea el infierno. Al menos eso le debió parecer a aquellos pobres diablos que se estaban quemando vivos dentro de la discoteca.

Dos camiones repletos de soldados habían llegado a la ciudad desde las afueras en mitad de la noche, aparcando silenciosamente delante del establecimiento. "RAGNAROCK" rezaba el cartel de la discoteca. Si hubieran preguntado a la policia lo unico que hubieran averiguado que era el punto de reunion de punks, drogadictos, camellos y gente de mala muerte en uno de los peores barrios de la ciudad. La droga y los alucinógenos era la moneda de cambio en aquel sitio, pero una discoteca despues de todo. Quien iba a pensar que también era el refugio de terroristas clasificados como "altamente peligrosos" por los papeles del informe. 

Los soldados llegaron, se replegaron en el mas absoluto silencio y a la señal del coronel, se lanzaron varias granadas de humo por las pequeñas – y casi tapiadas – ventanas. Con gran velocidad una veintena de soldados entraron a la fuerza con sus fusiles automáticos disparando a diestro y siniestro, casi sin apuntar. Desde luego, estaban acojonados. Las balas silbaban en el aire ahumado por las granadas mientras que los gritos de sus ocupantes pedian auxilio a alguien que no les oia.

-¡¡Lanzallamas, adentro!!- gritó el sargento al mando de los escuadrones. Como exhalaciones entraron una docena de soldados con trajes ignifugos y enormes mochilas. Los lanzallamas escupieron fuego sobre los cadaveres tendidos en el suelo.

Una ultima orden de retirada sonó por la planta baja del pequeño edificio y los soldados subieron a los camiones con la misma rapidez con la que se habían bajado.

A las 03:37 a.m. del martes los camiones militares dejaban tras de sí una gigantesca y macabra parrilla, pocos segundos antes de que una bomba detonara en la discoteca para borrar huellas.

2

Martes, 11:12 a.m.

Jack miró con desdén las noticias en la televisión y silbó sorprendido.

-Esos desgraciados se han frito vivos.

-"...al parecer un escape de gas pudo ser la causante de la explosión que arrasó con la discoteca..." – contaba la inanimada presentadora del telediario mientras pasaban escalofriantes imágenes de lo que fue una discoteca. –"...y el numero de victimas mortales asciende a más de 20 a pesar de los esfuerzos de los bomberos en..."

En ese momento sonó el movil. Estubo tentado de no cogerlo solo por no levantarse, pero tras varios desagradables pitidos se levantó del sillón. Fue andando cansinamente hasta la mesa y contestó.

-¿si?

-Hola Jack, soy Daniel.

-Hola puercoespín, ¿qué coño pasa?

-Veras Jack, he encontrado algo y quiero que lo veas.

-umm, no me digas que has encontrado la mierda de alguien y quieres que te dé mi opinion...

-jejeje, no, sólo que hay algo aquí que quiero que veas.

Jack hizo una pausa.

-¿has visto a alguien extraño?

-emm, si, he encontrado a alguien muy sospechoso vagando por aquí y creo que necesito tu punto de vista... además yo sólo no voy a poder con él.

-Vaaaaaale, ¿dónde estas?

-¿conoces la fabrica "MACOM S.A."?

-joder Dani!! Eso esta en la otra punta de la ciudad!!

-Te espero aquí.

-Ok nenaza, estaré allí en un par de horas.

Colgó. Cogió las llaves del coche, se puso su gabardina, y cogió el rifle recortado que lucía sobre la mesa junto con una caja de munición. Se subió al coche y llamó a Sarah por el movil.

-Algo va mal- pensó para sí mismo. –Esto no me gusta nada.

3

Martes, 04:24 a.m.

En el cuartel militar a las afueras de la ciudad, salir de los dormitorios de madrugada para ponerse a fumar podía suponer un arresto de unas 30 horas, siempre que no fueras un alto cargo. El cabo Alexander lo tenía en cuenta mientras encendía el cuarto de la noche. Llevaba varios días con insomnio y no tenía pinta de ir a mejorar a ese ritmo. Lo unico que le aliviava por las noches era el tabaco, leer libros sobre astronomía y ver el canal Playboy. Este ultimo no lo había en el cuartel, por lo que debía contentarse con sus otras dos aficiones. Acababa de salir del edificio hace apenas cinco minutos y ya se había fumado 3 cigarros. El cuarto no se hacía esperar. Inhaló con fuerza el humo y estubo a punto de atragantarse del susto al oir ruido de camiones a su espalda. Tiró velozmente el cigarro al suelo y lo pisó fuerte. No se le ocurrió nada mejor que quedarse en el sitio escondido detrás de un arbol en mitad de la noche, pero gracias a eso pudo ver cómo tre camiones entraban en el recinto y varios soldados bajaban de ellos todo lo sigilosamente que podían. También vió cómo bajaban en una camillaa un soldado al que habían amordazado para que no se oyeran sus gritos, puros chillidos de dolor. Unos entraron en su nave-dormitorio, otros dejaron grandes cajas de armamento en el polvorín, y otros dos soldados llevaban al herido a la enfermería. Esperó allí sin moverse hasta que todos se hubieron marchado, entonces pudo respirar tranquilo.

Alex volvió a los barracones con una sensación extraña; no dejaba de preguntarse por qué el no tenía constancia de que se ejecutaría una misión aquella noche si era el encargado del papeleo de la base. Todos los papeles pasaban tarde o temprano por sus manos, era la ventaja de ser la mayor nota de los de su promoción.

06:11 a.m.

Alex no dejaba de rebuscar en los archivos en su oficina pero por mas que los removía no encontraba ni una sola pista sobre la misión que se llevó a cabo aquella noche. ¿Por qué no se le había informado?, ¿Y por qué en mitad de la noche en el mas oscuro secreto?, ¿acaso se trataba de una misión Top Secret?

La idea le estalló en la cara dejándole con la boca abierta. Si de verdad se trataba de una misión Top Secret entonces él no debía husmear en los asuntos de su superior, pero no por ello dejaba de parecerle brutalmente extraño todo aquello. 

Alex se sentó e intentó poner todas las ideas en orden. Todos los soldados habían estado a la hora de cenar, incluyendo los instructores, por lo que la misión comenzó despues de la 22:00. Pero nadie notó la ausencia de los soldados que participaron, por lo que tuvieron que salir de la base despues de las 00:00. Volvieron sobre las 04:20 de esa misma noche, es decir que estubieron sólo 4 horas y poco fuera de la base; en ese tiempo no pudieron ir muy lejos. Volvieron con un herido y a juzgar por las cajas que llevaban utilizaron bastante artillería. Todo aquello no tenia buena pinta, era sospechoso por todos lados. Si a esto le sumamos el que no hubiera ni un solo archivo que reportara aquella misión, el tema podría llegar incluso al nivel de escándalo militar. Pero si alguien en toda la base estaba informado de todas las misiones llevadas a cabo, ese era el General. Hasta era posible que el propio General fuera quien preparó aquella misión extraña. Si esa idea era acertada, el General hubiera utilizado a los soldados para sus propios fines y lo hubiera intentado encubrir como si fuera una misión de alto secreto falsa. Alex ya se imaginó el resto: él podría descubrir aquella farsa, lo daría a conocer a los altos cargos nacionales, se le abriría un consejo de guerra al General y sería despojado de sus galones... y cómo no, él estaría allí para recibir un ascenso, ¡hasta incluso una medalla por descubrir al traidor!. La boca se le hacía agua de solo pensarlo. No perdió más el tiempo y se puso en camino. Su primer objetivo era intentar descubrir alguna pista, y el primer sitio donde debía mirar era el despacho del General.

General A. T. Robertson

Así rezaba el cartel que había clavado sobre la puerta. Conseguir las llaves del despacho no habia sido dificil, más de un alto cargo le debia un "favor". En la politica y en el ejercito los hombres luchaban constantemente por subir en esa pirámide social, la diferencia residía en que en el ejercito existia un enemigo REAL al que podias mirar a los ojos. Alex lo sabía bien, y también sabía que entrar en el despacho del General del cuartel a hurtadillas en plena noche para trastear en sus documentos secretos era suficiente para que le juzgaran en un consejo de guerra y aplastaran su carrera de un solo golpe. Pero valía la pena correr ese riesgo. Esa idea rondaba constantemente en su cabeza. Su afán por ascender era enorme.

-Todos los archivos, sean TOP SECRET o no, tienen que pasar por mis manos para el registro, Mi General Idiota. Se acabó el lamerte el culo.- hablaba Alex en un susurro en medio de la oscuridad con una pequeña linterna en la mano mientras abria un enorme fichero.

Nada. No encontró nada. Comenzaba a desalentarse, hasta que se le ocurrió mirar en los cajones del escritorio. Tras usar una ganzúa en un cajón cerrado con llave que se le resistía, encontró lo que buscaba. Estubo unos minutos leyendolo. Era simple y directo. "Extermino de terroristas armados y extremadamente peligrosos". Se escondían en una discoteca en la ciudad y el Modus Operandi era tan sencillo como letal: llegar, arrasar, volver. Sin siquiera recoger pruebas o armamento. Olia muy mal, peor que el pescado que se servía en la cantina a los soldados rasos.

Cuando fue a salir con el archivo en la mano, Alex se acordó de un detalle muy importante en el mundo del derecho y una gota de sudor frio le cayó por la espalda de forma desagradable. "Al entrar sin una orden de registro se invalidan todas las pruebas que se puedan encontrar, asi q la has cagado Alexander." Pensó para sí. Dio media vuelta, metió el archivo en el cajón, lo cerró a conciencia con la ganzúa y salió.

Alex no se habia dado por vencido aun. -Para llegar a un proposito siempre hay mas de un camino, solo que son más largos. Ademas, los caminos sencillos siempre llevan al fracaso de alguna manera.- se repetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba por el pasillo de regreso a su cuarto. Ahora le tocaba el trabajo de campo: la investigación y los interrogatorios para llegar a la verdad, o al menos a una verdad que le hiciera subir en la pirámide.

Según se alejaba por el pasillo, Alex no puedo oir un ruido que sonó dentro del despacho del general, y os aseguro que puede estar agradecido de no haberlo oido.


End file.
